Olhos de meia lua
by Nat D
Summary: No auge do tedio em Hogwarts, duas garotas meio estranhas aparecem...leiam, plase r&r!


Olhos de meia lua

- TÉDIO!!- gritou Harry batendo na mesa e fazendo um estrondo.

- Harry!- irritou-se Hermione- Eu estou tentando estudar aqui!!

- É isso!! Nós acordamos e estudamos, almoçamos e estudamos, voltamos para o salão comunal e estudamos!! Isso aqui ta um tédio!!

- Não esquenta! Ele ta assim porque está acostumado a ter uma aventura diferente a cada ano- Rony falou para Hermione.

- Exatamente! Eu quero alguma coisa nova!- De repente a voz de Dumbledore ecoa pelos corredores.

"_Alunos de todas as casas por favor dirijam-se ao salão Principal, temos um comunicado importante!"_

- Seu desejo é uma ordem!- disseram Fred e Jorge a Harry quando passavam e iam para o Salão Principal.

Quando todos foram para o Salão Principal, Dumbledore começou:

- Bom, hoje receberemos duas novas alunas de Shadyside. Elas entraram no sexto ano e serão selecionadas hoje, por isso decidi adiantar o jantar.

Nesse momento a porta do salão comunal desaba e por trás dela aparece uma bela jovem com o corpo cheio de curvas definidas, cabelos negros e ondulados um pouco acima da cintura e um rosto angelical com uma expressão assustada. Só havia uma coisa anormal: em seus olhos estonteantemente verdes havia uma marca de meia lua prateada que cortava a pupila e a íris, a deixando maravilhosamente surreal. Harry e Rony ficaram boquiabertos.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada!- disse a menina

- Ora, não se preocupe, já não fazemos o feitiço anti-cupins a séculos.- disse Dumbledore fazendo um aceno para que ela entrasse, a menina entrou timidamente pois todos os olhares recaíam sobre ela e quando chegou na frente de Dumbledore começou:

- Eu sou Melissa Fuller e sou uma das alunas transferidas de Shadyside!!!

- E onde está a sua irmã, Lizzie se eu não me engano.

- Eu não sei.

- Ela não veio com você?

- Hey! Eu sou só irmã dela.

Nesse momento todos escutam um grito vindo da porta.

- QUEM FOI???- grita uma menina com expressão de fúria no rosto. Ela tinha os cabelos dourados e lisos, olhos azuis quase prateados, com a mesma marca de meia-lua que a outra garota, porém, esta marca estava assustadoramente avermelhada. Ela possuía curvas estonteantes, usava uma saia rodada preta até os joelhos e uma bota preta de cano curto, usava luvas igualmente pretas, mas bem finas e dava formato dos dedos, finos e com unhas grandes, ao olhar para a porta esta olhou para o Dumbledore e continuou- Tinha um carro maluco sem motorista lá fora, ele quase me fez em pedaços! De QUEM ERA??

Dumbledore olhou por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua para Rony com um risinho de cumplicidade que deu um risinho sem graça. A garota olhou para Dumbledore e depois para Rony- Ah foi você né! Você vai ver!- ela disse furiosamente e depois foi virando para frente enquanto murmurava alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir e dar risada- Seu ruivinho de uma figa!

- A minha irmã já chegou né?- Mel saiu de trás de uma mesa.

- Como sabia?

- Pensa que eu não vi o estado da porta?

- Muito bem parem com isso meninas. - interrompeu Dumbledore. – professora McGonagall o chapéu seletor...

Após alguns minutos, McGonagall voltou ao salão com um chapéu muito velho e encardido que...(vocês já sabem né?)

- Melissa Fuller, você primeiro!- ela falou apontando para uma cadeira.

- Ah! Por que ela vai primeiro???

- Porque eu sou mais velha otária!- disse Mel esticando a língua e recebendo o mesmo aceno de volta, e ficaram nessa competiçãozinha arrancado risos de todos.

- Vamos logo com isso! Melissa Fuller venha logo!

A menina se sentou na cadeira e McGonagall encostou o chapéu na cabeça desta enquanto Lizzie sentava na ponta da mesa da Grifinória emburrada. Todos a olharam.

- Que foi? Eu não ia ficar em pé!- e bufou quando ouviu Jorge murmurar para Fred: "Essa é das minhas..."

Neste momento o chapéu seletor se pronunciou:

- Minha nossa! Que mente mais engenhosa que você tem garota! E ... nossa... Potter não vai gostar nada disso se você for para a Grifinória...

- Quem é Potter?

Todos no salão principal fizeram "Oooooh!" e soltaram exclamações indignadas. Mel olhou para Lizzie que só fez um sinal desleixado de "sei lá!" arrancando risadas de Fred e Jorge.

- Bom , vamos ver... Sonserina? Não, você é angelical demais... então é melhor que seja... GRIFIN"RIA!

A mesa da Grifinória comemorou mais exaltada do que o normal principalmente os garotos. Rony gritou tanto que chegou a levantar e Hermione teve que puxá-lo para que ele sentasse.

- Agora a senhorita Lizzie, por favor.

Lizzie deu um suspiro e se dirigiu até a cadeira, McGonagall colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça e ele pulou assustado:

- Por Merlin! Que mente mais perversa menina!- Malfoy levantou a voz e debochou arrancando risos da mesa da Sonserina.

- Hummmmmmm... a loirinha é perigosa... eu gosto disso.

- Alguém te perguntou seu loirinho engasgado?

- Hey! Não era uma ofensa!- revidou Malfoy.

- Eu sei! E é por isso que eu só vou quebrar um membro seu!

Fred e Jorge pularam exaltados gritando coisas como "É isso aí, vá lá irmã!!" e "To contigo camarada!" Harry cochichou para Rony:

- Eu gostei dessa menina!

- Eu a odiei!- revidou Rony.

- Eu também.- disse uma voz atrás deles, eles se viraram e viram Mel com uma expressão doce, mas ao mesmo tempo, assassina no rosto olhando para a irmã.

- Hum... hum... que tal Sonserina?- e virou a cabeça da menina para que ela olhasse para a mesa da casa- o que você acha?

- Se eu soubesse eu não estaria com você na cabeça!!

-MERLIN!!! VOCÊ QUER CASAR COMIGO?????- perguntou Fred levantando-se. Todos o olharam- Calma gente, eu tava brincando...eu já sou comprometido...e olhou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, para uma menina do sétimo ano que disse

- Cala a boca!! Eu não sou sua namorada!

O chapéu continuou:

-Não...Sonserina não....que ?

Ele virou sua cabeça para os alunos da Corvinal, e os alunos fizeram um coletivo "ÊÊÊÊÊ!!!" Mas o chapéu mudou de idéia

- Não...melhor não!- e os alunos disseram "ahhhhhhh" fazendo Lizzie levantar uma sobrancelha. O chapéu ficou em silêncio alguns momentos, mas de repente gritou

-JÀ SEI!!!!!!!- todos deram um salto e se sentaram de novo assustados.- GRIFIN"RIA!!

Todos bateram palmas e assobiaram, principalmente Fred e Jorge, que até levantaram para apertar a mão da garota e cumprimentá-la. Ela se sentou ao lado de Harry e Rony, este segundo olhando-a como quem diz: "Eu te odeio". Ela olhou para ele e disse:

-Eu também.

Mel estava sentada ao lado de Hermione, mas quase não conversava com esta, estava mais empolgada fazendo charme para um garoto. Lizzie perguntou aos três, sem expressão alguma.

-Quem é o aquele cara ali?- apontando para um bonito rapaz.

-Ah! É o Billy!- respondeu Harry.

- Que gato!- falou de repente abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Obrigado!!- disse Harry empolgado

-Não você, idiota! Ele!- falou Hermione

-Mas eu sou mais bonito. Sem contar mais inteligente, e corajoso, e famoso, e...

-Humilde!!- falou Lizzie sarcárstica

-Como sabe?

-Adivinhei...Poe acaso vocês sabem quem é Potter?

-¬¬"- (Harry)

-Que foi?

-Sou eu.

-Ah! Oi!

-Oi!

-Meu nome é Lizzie Fuller, e o seu é....

-Harry Potter!

-hum! Eu conheço esse nome...

-EU TAMBÉM!!!- de repente Mel entrou na conversa e tentou "adivinhar" quem era o Harry Potter.

-Meus pais falaram alguma coisa sobre isso...- disse Lizzie

-Você é.....

-"O menino que sobreviveu"- ajudou Hermione

-Ah! Do Voldemort!!- disseram as duas.

-AHHH! NUNCA MAIS DIGAM ESSE NOME NA MINHA PRESENÇA!!- gritou Rony.

-Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!!!- provocou Lizzie. Enquanto ela o provocava, Mel continuava a conversar com Harry e Hermione

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta sobre isso? EU sei que deve ser meio chato ficar sendo bombardeado com elas a toda hora, mais é que eu sempre quis saber isso!!- disse Mel com os olhos brilhando. Harry passou as mãos no cabelo, de uma maneira que ele considerava ser sexy, e disse:

-Não se preocupe, linda, eu já me acostumei...-disse se aproximando dela e passando a mão em seu rosto- pode perguntar.

-Eu....tenho vergonha...- disse abaixando o rosto.

Harry sorriu bonito e levantou seu queixo

-Não fique! Eu estou a seu dispor!

-É...bem...

-Diga, princesa, pode dizer...

Mel se aproximou dele e ele fez o mesmo. Ficaram com os rostos quase colados. A essa altura, Hermione e Rony já estavam completamente pasmos de ver aquela cena, e prestavam total atenção, enquanto Lizzie trocava "tchaus" e olhares com Bily. Mel tomou coragem e perguntou:

-Ele era muito feio?

Hermione e Rony riram tanto que tiveram que ser acodidos por seus colegas, que não entendiam nada. Harry fechara os olhos e respirava.

-Ah, me desculpe!! Eu sabia que não deveria ter perguntado, mas é que eu sempre quis saber isso, sabe. Eu sei que fui mal educada, me desculpe!!!

-Não, não se preocupe...tá tudo bem.- disse Harry se recompondo.

-É?

-É...

-Então, ele era feio?

-Olha, eu não me lembro...mas eu acho que era...não sei te dizer....

-Ah...-falou desapontada. Nesse momento, Lizzie o cutucou.

-Será que a gente pode trocaaaaaar...de lugar?

Harry olhou para o lado e viu um Bily olhando para ela.

-NÃO!!

-Por que?

-Porque eu estou tendo uma conversa...digamos...bem produtiva com a sua irmã!!

-Ah! Então...Mel, maninha!

-Não.

-Por que?

Mel virou a cabeça para o lado e Lizzie viu um rapaz Bonito (lindo) conversando com seus amigos.

-Ah...-olhou para Rony suplicante.

-Que é? Nem vem!

-Que droga!- levantou-se e enxotou um garoto para ficar ao lado do seu alvo. Depois, perguntou para ele, na maior inocência

-Esse lugar está vago?- recebendo um "não, fique a vontade" do garoto que começou a conversar com ela animadamente.

-Ela é sempre assim?- perguntou Harry para Mel.

- Quase sempre...

- Eu gosto...ela é engraçada- falou Harry olhando para a menina que sorria delirante falando com Bily.

Depois de algum tempo conversando, Lizzie levantou-se para fazer qualquer coisa e um certo Draco Malfoy veio em sua direção.

-Olá...-disse sedutor

-Beleza?

-Você...não gostaria de ir comigo a algum lugar?

Ela gargalhou baixo e depois olhou para os olhos sérios do rapaz. Seu sorriso sumiu.

-É sério né?

-Muito sério...

-Oh...ah...bem...é....huuumm – de repente, ela olhou pra ele, lhe entregou a pequena caixa de leite que segurava nas mãos e correu para falar com sua irm

-Você não sabe!

-O quê?

-Aquele loiro aguado...ele...HUM!!- falou quase desesperada

-Não!! Jura?!

-Hum-hum!! HUM!!

-HUMM!

-AHH!

-Elas...realmente estão se entendendo? -perguntou Harry a Rony

-Pelo jeito....

- Tradução: O Draco Malfoy a chamou para sair!- disse Hermione.

- Eu já disse que você devia escrever um livro sobre garotas?- disse Rony.

- Já!!!!

- O Malfoy a convidou para sair??

- Uhum.

- Mas... convidou ela pra... sair ou... sair??

- Eu não sei...

-Bom...eu to com sono... onde ficam as camas branquinhas e macias? – perguntou Mel

-Bom...a MINHA cama fica lá no dormitório masculino. Você quer conhecer? – disse Harry

-O quê?- perguntou inocente

-Você sabe...

-Não...ela não sabe!

- Eu posso te levar até os dormitórios se você quiser...- disse em um tom que julgava (e realmente era) sedutor.

-Tá!- e se levantaram.

-Mel!! – chamou Lizzie

-O quê? – se virou sorrindo para a irm

-Mel...

-Hãn! VOCÊ TAVA ME FAZENDO UMA PROPOSTA INDECENTE SEU CANALHA?!?!?!

Harry saiu correndo do salão principal quando mel alcançou uma concha de sopa

-ISSO HARRY!! FOGE CORRENDO!! – disseram Fred e Jorge

-Volte aqui, seu pervertido!!!

-ISSO IRMÃ!!! ACABA COM ELE!!!

-De que lado vocês estão afinal? – perguntou Lizzie aos gêmeos.

-Depende...do que estiver ganhando.

- Volte aqui!!!!!- gritava Mel para Harry que se escondia atrás de uma estatua.

-Bom...eu vou dormir!

-Mas...e a sua irmã?

-Daqui a pouco ela alcança ele...boa noite!

Naquela noite só se ouviram os gritos de Mel

"ONDE ESTÀ VOCÊ SEU RATO?"

É....ninguém iria conseguir dormir pelo visto.

Continua...

**Comentários das autoras**

**Nat D: Oi gente!!!! Eu sei que deveria estar atualizando "Meu amor, minha sentença", mas esse era um plano antigo meu e da minha irmã!! Não sei se ficou bom, mas dependendo das reviews, vamos continuar!! Espero que tenham gostado!!! Nós, pelo menos, estamos adorando escrever!! Adorei fazer essa parceria com você maninha!!**

**Biba Evans: Tipo... eu também amei mana!!! Eu to adorando escrever essa fic, por isso eu peço. Deixem reviews!! Please!!! Não sabemos se ficou muito bom... mas espero que gostem...Eu tive uma trava aí pra escrever fics e minha mana me ajudou e a prova de que não mais tenho esse problema é essa fic (ou a prova que a minha criatividade sumiu). **

**Mil bjuxxx**

**Nat e Biba ,-,!**


End file.
